


Sweet rolls

by gaymingbinosaur



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: I was given a prompt for sharing this dessert. Reyla tries giving Marcurio a bite of her sweet roll
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sweet rolls

“Try this” Reyla shoved a blue finger at Marcurio’s face trying to stick some of the sweet roll she stolen into Marcurio’s mouth but ended up just getting icing all over his face. 

“Why is it poisoned?” Marcurio asked trying to pull away from Reyla a bit trying not to laugh at her exsasperated face. 

“Like I would tell you if it was. Now eat it you doofus I’m trying to be romantic.”

“No, you called me a doofus.”Reyla crawled onto his lap trying to reach his mouth. 

“Eat the damn sweet roll, you sexy bastard.” 

“Alright. Since you called me sexy.” Marcurio leaned in and took the sweet roll from her fingers making sure his teeth scraped against her fingers, feeling a bit smug at the blush that was forming acrossed his girlfriend’s face. Before leaning in to steal a kiss. Before Reyla started giggling as she pushed Marcurio away.

“Stop, your covering me in icing.” Marcurio gave her one last predatory smirk before pushing her to the ground. Promising himself that he will kiss every inch of her before the night is through.


End file.
